Talk:G Booster Set 10: Raging Clash of the Blade Fangs/@comment-27185579-20170131170347
I went through the entire card list. I can say only few things. RP : The C cards are bad but eh, the R and RRR cards is actually bearable. As long those rarity has acceptable effects, it should be okay. SP : Ogma and Belial Owl are okay as usual. Animus dragon can be tech at 1 and the QW is somehat interesting but of course, Esras and other normal nulls are better. Edern sounds good at first but you realized that the cards from GBT-11 are better. Hence, same like RP mediocre and bad cards. GP : No Liddy and Pir clone again. I'm partially annoyed and triggered but I would let that hinder me from telling that 3 of their RRRs are okay. RRs are great and R stride is fun tech. Wish Yudon wasn't in but I think it's for those who just wanna start GP here without getting those cheap trial decks (Not wise idea imo). Commons are better than the first 2 clans I mentioned. They have higher chance of seeing play than the other 2 paladin clans. Tachikaze : Apparently Rex being in commons doesn't hinder them from being actually decent. I was right about their design being launching a few barrage of pokes towards opponent based on their current support. There are bad commons but it doesn't stop Tachikaze from being one of the best clans for support in this set. I'm lazy to highlight the cards for this clan as most of them are acceptable but I wanna to say AD got a sweet common card. Murakumo : It makes me feel curious on the lack of Shadowstitch support for this set. However, the non-shadowstitch cards are wicked sick. I saw some having early game effects and the clan is also getting clones such as SB2 Draw 1 cards finally. Hyakki to me finally looks good in paper and hoping to see them in action. DD players can use some early game cards here. The R cards are okay except FudouBlast. I can finally say that the card is not really good. Doubt I will see it in play for a 11k G2 unlike Gigant Flame which has easier restriction. Nova Grapplers : I am aware of the new thematic gameplay which involves around resting and restanding units during Main Phase for Rush effect. The idea needs playtesting but one of my highlights for the clan is they finally got the SB2 CC2 clone among the commons. Blaus got some fun cards here and hoping to see them in action after this. They have so many cheap cards to a point building them is cheaper than Viktor. Neo Nectar : Selfena is mainly for non-bloom decks. What comes to mind is Musketeers. Resonate Dragon can be very dangerous like Animus dragon. You underestimate it and you'll get wrecked by it. Nicola deserves playtesting as well and I can say C cards are on the borderline. Some of them are better than their rarity but of course, cards like Maiden of Cucumber is bad only because she's not just good enough to be in main deck and absolute zero synergy with Maiden of archetype. Shout out to Eliana and Lucie, fun C cards for budget player. Overall this set : 8/10 because most clans are winners and the ones who got support recently apparently can opt for singles.